


(Fanart) TOS or Treat

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Chekov and Sulu get ready to collect some space candy





	(Fanart) TOS or Treat

  



End file.
